The Woman in the Mirror
by lillyrosenight
Summary: Bella Swan always thought that she was the ugly duckling. What happens when she uses an ancient mirror's magic to change herself? Will she be happy? Will Edward choose Bella or her new identity?


The Woman in the Mirror

Summary: Bella Swan always thought that she was the ugly duckling. One day, she looks in an ancient mirror that makes her change her appearance. Will she win the heart of the Edward as herself or as her 'new' identity? Which will Edward pick? Who will Bella want to be?

~*~*~

Who would have thought that after twenty years of being the ugly duckling, I would now be the beautiful swan? Certainly, not me, I was never considered pretty or beautiful. I was always seen as ugly or plain but now. Everything was different.

I'm Isabella Swan and I just turned twenty years old last September. I hate my looks and my life. I've been in love with my best friend, Edward Cullen for as long as I can remember. His older brother, Emmett, and little sister, Alice, have been my friends for my whole life; neither as close to me as to Edward. Not even the Hales, who are also practically related to the Cullen family, as well.

I had practically grown up with the Cullen and Hale children. Carlisle and Esme always saw me as another daughter. I had a good friendship with all five of the kids but Edward and I were the closest out of the bunch.

The mirror that forever changed my life was both a curse and a blessing. The blessing was that it made me look the way I always wanted. The curse was that as long as the mirror remained the way it was I would look like that image I created during the day until I died.

In the day time I'm Isabelle Night. After the sun sets I'm back to Isabella Swan. My day time appearance is mid-back wavy, spiral, and curly black hair. I have brown eyes with specks of emerald green in them. I had curves in the right places on my body. I was slim but I had muscles that weren't too defined. I'm slightly less pale just more a peach skin tone versus the olive skin tone.

As soon as sun sets I'm Isabella Swan. I have mid-back mahogany slightly wavy hair with boring chocolate brown eyes. I have no curves and I'm too slim and too pale. The one thing that doesn't change is my terrible balance. I'm still clumsy even when I'm very beautiful.

As Isabelle my life has been fun and a real adventure. I'm dating Edward as Isabelle we only have lunch dates _no_ dinner dates or anything after sunset. As soon as our dates are over I go somewhere to think. Then head to my apartment that happens to be next door to Edward's.

The mirror that had changed my life was in my apartment. It was in my walk-in closet with a black piece of fabric covering the glass. I hadn't looked in any mirrors since that mirror changed me. If I were Isabelle looking into a mirror I would look like Bella.

I only looked in a mirror before I went to bed. I never thought that I was beautiful until I became Isabelle Night. I sometimes wonder who I am. Am I Bella Swan or Belle Night? Whenever I'm with Edward as Belle, I act like Bella. Same thing whenever I'm me. I act like I'm Belle when I mean to be me. I sometimes wonder if Edward will ever find out about my secret.

I've wanted to tell him that every time he kisses Belle, he's really kissing me. I know that he'll just freak out and never want to talk to me. I had been at this game for nearly half a year. I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed to get out of this mess.

I called Edward from my cell phone. I waited for him to pick up as the phone rang.

"Hello," Edward called into the cell.

"Edward?" I asked not really sure it was him.

"Belle, what's up?" Edward asked.

"The sky, no I'm joking. Can you meet me at Bella's apartment? There's something that I need to show you," I softly spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, when do you want to meet?" Edward asked.

"Are you at your apartment now?" I asked.

"Yeah, so want to come over now?" Edward pondered.

"Yes, please. I'll see you in a few minutes," I said before I hung up the phone.

I was in my room and looking in the mirror that was attached to my dresser. I saw my real reflection looking back at me not Belle the dark haired beauty with intense hazel eyes that's five feet six inches tall. I saw brown eyed mahogany hair five feet four inches tall, Isabella Marie Swan.

I heard a knock on my apartment door. I got up from the mirror and walked over to the door. I inhaled a deep breath as Edward kept knocking. I exhaled as I opened the door. I pulled it open and looked at Edward.

His copper-bronze hair was tousled like he had just had sex or he had been running his fingers through his hair. His emerald green eyes were shining with confusion and worry. He let out a sigh when he saw that Belle had answered the door instead of me.

"Belle," Edward said.

"Edward, why don't you come inside?" I asked opening the door wider to let him in.

Edward stepped over the threshold. "So, why did you invite me over to my neighbor's apartment? How do you even know Bella?" Edward asked his was full of curiosity.

"I need to show you something. But first, I ask that you to have an open mind," I quickly requested that from him.

"I'll try to keep an open mind Belle," Edward promised.

"Okay, remember a mirror that Bella had that was always covered?" I asked hoping that this would be easier to explain.

"Yeah, all of us remember that mirror. We weren't allowed to look in it for some reason," Edward replied.

"Come with me," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards my bedroom.

"Belle, why are we in Bella's bedroom?"

"When I take this cover off the mirror, I need you to look into the mirror and tell me what you see," I spoke in soft but firm voice.

I turned and looked in the mirror. Edward was right behind me. As soon as I was in view of the mirror I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what kind of a sick joke are you and Belle playing on me? Get out from behind that dresser," Edward screamed at my reflection.

"Edward, nothing is behind that dresser. Look, it's up against the wall," I pointed out fairly quickly.

Edward looked to see that I was telling the truth. "Then why do you look like Bella in the mirror?" Edward asked.

"Edward, Bella is me. I am Bella. Bella is Belle," I whispered softly not wanting to explain it.

"What do you mean you're Bella?" Edward asked.

"Wait for another ten minutes. As soon as it's sunset you'll see what I mean," I replied.

"What does this have to do with that mysterious mirror?" Edward asked.

"Edward, I can't answer your question. Not until sunset," I said.

"Why? What happens at sunset?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

I got up from in front of the dresser and sat down on my bed. Edward and I hadn't uttered a word since I had shown him my reflection in the mirror.

It wasn't a long wait for sunset. Five minutes later the sun was about to set and I still hadn't said a word.

"The sun's about to set," I said with a whisper. "Edward, you need to watch me," I quickly added for his benefit.

Edward moved me to the head of the bed while he sat at the foot of the bed. Edward kept his eyes trained on me the entire time.

As soon as the sun left the horizon I changed from Belle, the hazel eyed beauty with black hair to Bella.

I heard Edward gasp as he saw me change before his eyes.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation right now," I said. All Edward could really do was, nod his head. He was still in shock from having just seen his girlfriend turn into his best friend. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be very pretty.

"That mysterious mirror that none of us were ever allowed to look into is a magic mirror. When you look in the mirror and think of an image in your head you see that image in the mirror. If you put your right hand on the mirror, you'll become that image by day. As soon as the sun sets you're back to what you use to look like. There's only one way to destroy the curse brought by that mirror. I'm not even sure what it is," I said.

"Why did you do it, Bella? Why did you feel the need to change who you are?" Edward demanded from me.

I couldn't look him in the eyes as he asked. I just looked down at the floor not really sure how to answer. "I was scared," it was the only thing that I could say to him. It was the only thing that I could say without hurting him or telling how I actually felt towards him.

"Why were you scared?" Edward stated his voice cold with no emotion.

"I was scared that… I was scared that…," I couldn't find the words. I couldn't go on. I couldn't tell him that I was scared that he would reject my feelings towards him. I couldn't tell him that I had been in love with him for nearly twenty years.

I couldn't tell him anything. No matter how hard my heart sang and begged me to tell him and be honest I couldn't. I didn't want to ruin any chances that he had with Tanya, Kate, Irina, Lauren, Jessica, and whoever else had a crush on him or liked him. I would never want him to feel like him staying with me was a burden that he had to fulfill.

I would never do that to Edward, he's been my friend for the longest time. I had been his friend since we were in our mom's wombs. I hated that I couldn't be honest with Edward about this. But I couldn't, it hard for me to tell him that I loved him.

That phrase was sure to ruin our friendship for forever and I would never have my best friend.

"What were you scared of Bella?" Edward asked clearly getting frustrated with me.

I couldn't look at Edward. Nor did I try to answer his question. I just couldn't handle it. I got up and tried running away from the room. Being me, as soon as I got away I tripped and fell on the floor. Before I could try getting up and running away, Edward came up behind me.

He grabbed me and pulled me back to the bed. I didn't want to go so I started kicking, clawing, and attacking. It was pointless he was so much stronger than I was.

"Calm down, Bella, all I want is answers. You can give me those, can't you? You at least owe me that," Edward said. He didn't let go of me as he sat us down on my bed.

"Now, Bella what were you scared of?"

"I was scared that if I told you that I had feelings for you, you would… I don't know," I sighed being honest with both Edward and myself.

Edward didn't say anything for the longest time. I couldn't look at him. I just stared at the floor waiting. I got up off the bed and ran out the door, not wanting to see Edward. I ran from the building to a park that was just two blocks away.

The park was abandoned so I sat on the swings, slowly pushing myself back and forth. It wasn't long before I heard Edward's footsteps moving toward me.

"Bella, that's not true. You know it and I know it. Are you scared that I wouldn't return the feelings?" Edward asked.

I couldn't speak for fear that my voice would crack. I felt the tears sting my eyes as I slowly nodded my head while staring at my feet.

I knew that Edward would just walk away and never come back to pay attention to me. Who am I kidding? I'm not special; I'm Miss Plain Jane and boring.

I was pulled into a hug. I was shocked that Edward was hugging me. Me, Bella Swan the girl that was plain and boring, the bookworm, the nerd, even the teacher's pet! I just couldn't believe it; Edward my best friend since we were little was hugging me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't ever doubt yourself for a second that I don't love you. I have been in love with you since we were five. The only reason that I dated Belle, who was actually you, was because I wanted to make you jealous. Whenever I wanted to bring Belle over, you were never home because you were with me the entire time. Bella, I'm sorry that I ever made you doubt your feelings for me. I love you, I love you with all my heart and there's nothing you can do to stop me from loving you," Edward finished his speech and hugged me close to him.

I let the tears out and sobbed into his chest. I knew that I was ruining his shirt but I don't think that he seemed to mind. Edward had a good heart in the right place. He was never selfish or rude. He was kind-hearted, sweet, and a true gentleman. It was one of the many reasons that I fell in love with him.

"Edward, I love you, too. Can we go back to my apartment? There's something I need to do," I said as I pulled away from Edward's chest and looked up at his strong masculine face.

Edward nodded and pulled himself up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Edward and I walked hand in hand towards my apartment.

I opened the door of my apartment and walked into the closet. I pulled the mirror, which had both blessed and cursed my life, out of the closet. I took the black fabric that covered the mirror off. I took one last look in the mirror before I pushed it to the ground and watched it shatter into millions of pieces.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "Bella, why did you break the mirror?"

"It was the only way to break the curse," I said simply.

"How does breaking the mirror, break the curse?" Edward questioned.

"By breaking the mirror while I'm Bella, I stopped the curse. I couldn't break the mirror as Belle; otherwise I would have been her for forever. By breaking the mirror as me, I can stay me," I quickly explained.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips.

"I knew there was a reason, I loved you," Edward said.

"I love you, too."


End file.
